Take A Picture It'll Last Longer
by Darkness Arts
Summary: **CONTINUED**This was a short, amusing idea I had while imagining Blue and Hige just "hanging out"...and what should happen should one of the other guys walk in, and capture it on film. AU, and slightly ooc. BlueHige R
1. Take A Picture It Will Last Longer

**" Take A Picture- It Will Last Longer "**

**By** Darkness Arts

**Pairings:** Hige/Blue ( Just 'cause they're the BESTEST EVER!!!!)

**Genre:** Humor/Parody

**Rating:** PG-13 for Blue's bad mouth, and extensive furniture abuse.

**Summary:** This was just a short, stupid idea I got while drawing a picture of Hige and Blue lounging...and the effects of what would happen should someone see them...and have a camera. Pure insanity, really. Nothing serious about this. Shouldn't take too terribly long to read. It is also, obviously, an a/u fic.

**Disclaimer:** I own them all! Haha! You lose! ::Runs around chanting 'you lose' avidly:: Ahem! The wonderful and fluffy Hige is owned by Blue! The lovely Blue ( who SHOULD be Hige's mate ) belongs to someone other than myself! Tsume and Toboe are credited to the same as Blue! The song "Come Out and Play" is by Offspring, lyics © to them, of course.

**Hige's "crib"- 7:59 p.m.**

"Oh my GOD! You did NOT just do that," a pissed off Blue sputtered, her indigo-hued eyes wide as she stared in numb shock at the t.v., her eyes darting back and forth between the split screen that was used for the video game the two were currently engaged in.

Or not...as Blue had just lost, thus ending the game.

...Again.

For the sixty-fourth time...

...So _naturally_--

"You've rigged the game, haven't you wolf-boy!" the angered young woman shouted, as she stood up from her position on the coffee table, launching the X Box controller onto the textured carpet, where it subsequently bounced. Her hands fisted at her sides, as she marched over to a very smug Hige, stepping _on_ the coffee table in the process, as well as _through_ the Doritos that littered the carpet, the cooler ranch flavoured triangles crunching under her black combat boots. "I never lose at _that_ game. I am a _Goddess_ at Dead or Alive 3! You bastard!"

Hige just shrugged, tossing his controller to the abused coffee table behind her. Grinning smugly, he faux-yawned, placing his hands behind his head, as he stretched his long form out in his chair, and kicking his feet up on the aforementioned table behind Blue. "Tsume used to say the _same_ thing, until he played against me. And you should talk, babe." This got exactly the reaction he wanted.

Her azure eyes were darkening.

-- _Greeaattt..._

Blue was speechless. Well...almost. "I'm going to disembowel you!" With that, she tackled the _still_ grinning wolf, her hands immediately dashing to grab his neck, and the omni-present collar there...

...But did the halfling wolf ever get that far?

_Yeeaahhh_..._suurrreee she did_.

Somewhere in the back of her head, Blue felt Hige's arms lock around her, as he sent both of them off of the back of the chair, nearly flipping the poor piece of furniture in the process. They landed with Hige, back down on the floor, and Blue straddling the wolf, her wrists now locked together by only _one_ of Hige's hands, his grip of steel tightening slightly as she tried to pull them apart. Hell, with his strength, he'd only need to add a little more pressure before she could say goodbye to her bones.

"You lose..."

Blue's eyes widened at hearing this. Glaring down at the pinned man, she had the strong desire to stick her tongue out at him, or something equally as childish. Oh what she wouldn't give to slug him in the face! She could almost feel the veins popping out of her forehead, as her face grew hot with anger and embarassment. How dare he!

"Hey! _I'm_ the one who's sitting on _you_." She said, her lips curving into a smile, as she shifted her weight on his stomach, running her knee along the side of his rib-cage, watching as his face flicker with mild discomfort as she struck his sensitve area.

_Oh yeah..._

"Is that so--" Hige had opened his mouth to say something, only to shut it once more. The steady "thump" of a bass on a cd player reached his ultra-sensitive ears, as the sound of a door closing also alerted him. Mahogany brown eyes narrowed, as Blue had apparently also noticed this. He recognized the opening tune, as the electric guitar kicked in, as well as the drums...and even more of the bass.

"Hey...Isn't this Offspring.." Blue mused, chewing on her lip thoughtfully, as she nodded her head along to the song. A smile suddenly showed on her face, as she refocused her gaze down on him, leaning in closer to his face. "You gotta keep em' separated.."

"Like the latest fashion, Like a spreading disease

The kid's are strappin' on the way to their classroom

Getting weapons with the greatest of ease..."

The song "Come Out and Play" by Offspring played on in the background from somewhere else in the house, and was surprisingly clear from where it was. Blue mouthed the words to the song, as though she was singing them to Hige. Getting the idea himself, he picked up on the next stanza, putting just as much expression, and voice into it as she did.

"The gangs stake their own campus locale

And if they catch you slippin' then it's all over pal

If one guy's colors, and the other's don't mix

They're going to bash it up, bash it up, bash it up!"

Hige sat up, amidst singing, taking Blue--who was now smug herself, for a change- with him. Knocking her off of him, he got to his feet, mock playing his guitar along to the tune of the song, shifting at the appropriate moments, and strumming along with the tune, as Blue did likewise with the bass part.

"Hey-man you talkin' back to me?

Take him out!

You gotta keep em' separated

Hey- man you disrespectin' me?

Take him out!

You gotta keep em' separated,"

Blue had picked up for a moment, taking a step violently towards Hige, and he in turn backed up, as the pair "sang" back and forth in tune to Dexter Holland's vocals. She grinned devilishly, as she thought that she had Hige cornered. That was before he began to the next part, along with Blue in tow now.

"Hey they don't pay no mind

If you're under 18 you won't be doin' any time

Hey come out and play!"

After this, Blue left Hige to his own devices, as she "played" the bass guitar in tune to the part, as Hige came towards her away from the wall, this time not only mouthing the lyrics, but singing also.

"By the time you hear the sirens

It's already too late

One goes to the morgue, and the other to jail

One guy's wasted, and the other's a waste."

He took no liberties in treating her like a fragile porcelin piece, as he shoved her back into the chair, spinning it around with his foot so she was sitting when her 'part' came on.

"It goes down the same as the thousand before

No one's getting smarter

No one's learning the score

Your never ending spree of death and violence and hate

It's gonna tie your own rope, tie your own rope, tie your own rope."

As before on the chorus, both of them picked up again, as the black-haired young woman roughly pushed Hige out of the way, getting to her feet. Either of them were shouting the words to the song back and forth now, both of them apparently knowing the song _extremely_ well, as one would have been gathered by now.

"Hey-man you disrespectin' me?

Take him out!

You gotta keep em' separated

Hey- man you talkin' back to me?

Take him out!

You gotta keep em' separated,

"Hey they don't pay no mind

If you're under 18 you won't be doin' any time

Hey come out and play!"

At this point, either of them were red in the face, and trying harder than ever not to just crack, and burst out laughing. As it ended, Hige was sitting in _his_ chair, and was currently holding Blue _hostage _at the foot of his chair, her long fingers drumming along his leg, as she looked up at him.

"It goes down the same as the thousand before

No one's getting smarter

No one's learning the score

Your never ending spree of death and violence and hate

It's gonna tie your own rope, tie your own rope, tie your own rope."

"Hey-man you talkin' back to me?

Take him out!

You gotta keep em' separated

Hey- man you disrespectin' me?

Take him out!

You gotta keep em' separated,

"Hey they don't pay no mind

If you're under 18 you won't be doin' any--"

The music had stopped playing.

"Oh what have we got here..."

Both parties looked to the entrance of the living room where Toboe and Tsume were standing, both looking as though they had just came from outside with their jackets on, and either of them, much to Blue and Hige's disdain, were looking _very_ smug. Too smug infact.

Could it be that they had witnessed the entire thing?

...If looks could kill, Toboe and Tsume would be pushing up daisies.

Hige was glaring at his silver-haired room mate, who--as it would seem-- had the stereo remote in hand, and was grinning like an idiot.And then there was Blue, who had--after the initial shock of the situation had worn off-- just smiled, and brushed black locks of her bangs back from her eyes, drew a knee comfortable up to her chest, still tracing circles on Hige's knee.

"Hey Tsume. Take a picture-- It will last longer."

An evil glint settled itself in Toboe's eyes, as she took in what Blue had said. Tsume looked down at the younger wolf as he too had obviously realized the same thing. Reaching inside of his black leather jacket, he handed Toboe a small, square device that neither Blue or Hige could see clearly.

His smile on increased.

"Why that's not a bad idea, Blue..."

The device was raised, and then a flash filled the dim room, causing both Hige and Blue to blink until the spots in their vision wore off. By this time, Blue's face was almost white from the realization of what had just happened.

"Oh Toboe...buddy pal... Is that what I think it is in your hand..."

Silence.

With a side order of silence.

"Tsume...how much do you value your life?"

Then there was the sound of Hige's knuckles cracking, as he took his hand off of Blue's shoulder.

Nervous laughter.

"I sure as hell hope you don't go to sleep tonight, Toboe."

"You don't really mean that-- do you Blue?! Blue!!! What are you doing with that coffee table? Ack! Tsume!"

**The End...**

**(Or is it...)**

**A/N: No actual furniture was abused in the filming, or production of this.**

Please leave me a review??? PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! I don't care if you liked it, or not, I just want to know what you think!!!! When I see the in my inbox, it makes me THE HAPPIEST EVER!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Spray Cheese, Mistletoe and DnD

**Take A Picture- It'll Last Longer**

**Chapter II- Part I**

**Spray Cheese, Mistletoe and DnD**

**Pairings:** Hige/Blue, and a Kiba/Cheza possibility

**Genre:** Humor/Parody

**Rating:** PG-13 for Blue, Hige, Tsume, and a sugar-high Kiba's bad mouth.

**Summary:** The second part to my "Take A Picture- It Will Last Longer" idea (which was originally s'posed to be a one-shot, damn it!). It's Christmas Eve and chaos ensues for our favourite Wolves. Especially with the blind Cheza playing with darts, Toboe receiving "the talk" from Hige, and whats this? Tsume has discovered_ Dungeons and Dragons_? Another really stupid idea thought up while listening to random Offspring CDs. Oh well. ::Sigh:: It makes good comic relief to my other, more serious fics.

**Notes: **Characters are made fun of in this- but don't take it seriously. ^^ I'm just trying to have some fun while writing this, okay. ^^. So if anyone takes offense in Cheza running into people and inanimate objects, unending death-threats towards Toboe, or Tsume losing at a videogame, you may not want to read this.

**This is dedicated to all my lovely reviewers of part one, as well as anybody who finds random humor great! ^^ Enjoy! **

*****

_The House- _8:30 p.m.

December 24th, Christmas Eve

*****

**PART I**

"Tssuuummmmeeee!!!! Blue's trying to kill me _again_!!!!" The fearful cries of Toboe resonated throughout the apartment that our five favourite wolves, plus one flower maiden shared. Everyone who wasn't Toboe or the aforementioned and very pissed off Blue groaned at this, before going back to whatever they were doing; this including Tsume who had blatantly ignored the pleas from the younger wolf, and worked on finishing his stage on the videogame he was playing.

Hige looked back at just the moment a half-soaked Toboe exited the hallway, and in hot-pursuit of him was a towel-clad Blue. A wide smile stealing his features, he could only guess at what Toboe had done to- or _seen_- of Blue who was in such a _compromising_ position to piss her off so much. Turning back towards the television, he caught the PS2 controller which was tossed to him by Tsume, signaling that it was his turn to complete the next stage of Gungrave.

"You realize that Toboe walked in on Blue in the shower, don't you?" Tsume said, amber eyes glancing over at the hoodie-clad wolf who was currently engrossed in the fifth stage of Gungrave, his thumb frantically pressing the square button on the neon-green controller, which made Grave fire rapidly on his enemies.

Hige nodded absently, his cherry brown eyes never vacating the screen. Since the incident with the camera, and he and Blue playing a Dead or Alive 3 marathon, their old X-Box had been successfully maimed by the combined efforts of all the little fights, and mishaps that occurred everyday in the apartment that the six of them shared. They had tried to cope without a game system for a few days, but it was clear when Tsume began considering starting a Dungeons and Dragons campaign for the members of their household, that they _desperately_ needed videogames. So in, they bought a Playstation 2.

A victorious smile crossing his lips as he finished the fifth stage of Gungrave in record time, he tossed the controller back to Tsume. "I figured as much. You remember how long she chased me when I did it, don't you?" Stretching out in what was designated as _his_ side of the couch, he kicked his sneaker-clad feet up on the perpetually abused coffee table. "But of course, I'm sure when our little Toboe walked in on Blue, it was an accident. Myself on the other hand..." He trailed off there, letting the obvious implications set in, knowing that Tsume knew exactly what he was talking about.

Tsume only glared at the screen, as he was forced to use his last resort "recover full-life" option to heal Grave, who was fairing for worse in stage six. It was just as he was getting back into kicking proverbial ass that he was massively interrupted by the adolescent form of Toboe being launched from over the recliner, onto him. So confounded at what had just happened, and amidst trying to untangle himself from all four of Toboe's limbs, it wasn't until it was too late that he noticed his status on the game.

Grave was laying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood, and the option to continue or not was hovering ominously in the air above him. Tsume's yellow-hued eyes widened, as he forcefully shoved a soaked Toboe off of him, and onto the floor below. "No..." He muttered brokenly, his gaze transfixed on the screen. This _had_ to be a crime... And the cause of his failure would pay dearly for the trespass and dismemberment of his happiness!

For the second time that evening, Toboe was chased around the house. Only this time, he had the silver-haired Tsume who was on a homicidal rampage on his trail. Things were not looking good for the youngest of the wolves.

Kiba who had just walked in from the kitchen, with Cheza following paused in his stride, his blue green eyes widening by a fraction at the scene presented before him. Unaware of the sudden stop, Cheza plowed right into the back of Kiba, stumbling back a few paces, before she turned and walked the other direction, heading off blindly- no pun intended- into the battlefield that was the hallway. Kiba, not noticing his shadow's absence walked into the living room, taking Tsume's place on the recliner, as well as the controller.

Shortly after Kiba restarted level six, Blue strolled in. Her face was red with a mix of anger and embarrassment, and her wild black hair was still strewn about and wet from her shower. She now had clothes on, however, Hige noted sadly, as she seated herself on the coffee table beside his feet. Laying back so that her upper body was on the couch, and the rest of her spread out on the table, she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I hate men." Were the first words from her lips.

Hige took initiative to act offended as she said this, staring down at her, mouth agape. "That can't be completely true! How could you hate someone as loveable, and sexy as myself?!" He asked her, his voice and expression completely serious. This only received him a glare, as Blue pulled the remainder of her body up onto the couch, her head resting down by him now, and her body stretched out in other direction, her feet kicked up on the arm.

"You think rather highly of yourself, don't you Hige.." She teased, watching him with one eye shut. Hige only smiled good-naturedly, and opened his mouth to respond when he was cut off by a grumpy looking Tsume who made his way back into the room.

"You get that _all the time_." Tsume mumbled monotonously, as he seated himself on the floor, dropping a big stack of hardcover books on the floor in front of him, as well as a few spiral notebooks and pens.

Hige, thinking nothing of Tsume's bad mood, only replied cheerfully in a very "Hige-like" way. "Yeah, ya know?" Looking down at Tsume on the floor in front of him, he apparently noticed what the contents of the books contained, just as Kiba did.

"Are those...Dungeons and Dragons books...Tsume?" Kiba asked cautiously, as though afraid of what the answer may be. As he got out of the recliner, and was able to inspect the books closer, he didn't need an answer. It was true, they were. Looking up, he saw the fearful looks that both Hige and Blue were sporting, and Kiba was sure that they only mirrored his own horrified expression.

Tsume and Dungeons and Dragons was a _bad_ combination.

It seemed as though everyone in the house had sensed the bad vibe, and returned to the living area. Blue was sitting up next to Hige, either of them on the edge of the couch in anticipation, as though poised to spring to life at a moments notice. Cheza had managed to find her way over to Kiba, who was inching closer to Tsume by the second. Toboe, the last to reenter the living area was stalking up behind the silver-haired wolf, fear written on his face, and his tail between his legs, so to speak. Everyone was on edge, and terrified at what Tsume dragging out his mass collection of Dungeons and Dragons manuals, rulebooks, and campaign settings could mean.

Tsume, who was nonchalantly flipping through the pages of his Dungeon Master's guide, finally looked up to see everyone staring at him. Having no idea at what his friends were thinking, he simply sighed, and put his pencil down to mark his page. "If you guys want to play too, you could just ask. There's no need to stand around waiting for an invite." With that statement, everyone's heart seemed to stop.

_Nooo...._

This was the moment Cheza chose to speak up. "This one thinks we should play a game!" And in turn with that statement, everyone in the living room turned to glare at the blind girl. Not that she _noticed_, or anything. "Not your game of Dragons and Dungeons either! How about seeking one who is hiding?"

Insert chorus of five groaning wolves here. -- ... --

"Don't you mean _hide and go seek_, Cheza?" Blue was brave enough to ask, giving the unseeing Cheza a weary look. _What stock could a blind girl put into hide and go seek anyway?!?!_

Toboe, the youngest of the group, cheered up immediately. "That's a great idea!"

"Yeah, and since _you_ suggested it, you can go first Cheza!" Hige added, an evil glint settling in his eyes. It would be easy to hide from a girl who couldn't see you. _Poor Kiba, _he thought evilly. _She can always seem to sense him, so we'll all be spared! _

* * *

Sometime later...

* * *

"This one has found you, that she has!"

The sound of a lamp being forcefully knocked from a table shortly followed.


End file.
